Seth Rollins
| birth_place = Davenport, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | resides= | billed= | trainer = Danny Daniels | debut = 2005 | retired = |}} Colby Lopez (May 28, 1986) is an American professional wrestler, signed to WWE under the ring name Seth Rollins. He was the inaugural NXT Champion. Lopez previously performed under the ring name Tyler Black. Lopez also was a former FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion, FCW 15 Champion and FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with Richie Steamboat and is the first FCW Grand Slam Champion, the most decorated FCW star in its history. He has also competed in Ring of Honor, where he is a former ROH World Champion. He has competed in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (where he is a former World Tag Team Champion), Scott County Wrestling, AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined, Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, the National Wrestling Alliance, and Wrestling Society X. In several promotions, Black was the tag team partner of Jimmy Jacobs, with the team known as Doin' It For Her. He was once a member of The Age of the Fall along with Jacobs, and several other wrestlers. Professional wrestling career Early career (2005–2006) Making his debut in 2005, Black started out with Scott County Wrestling (SCW), the federation in which he would hone his skills under the name Gixx. He also began wrestling for Ian Rotten's IWA Mid-South and later entered the Ted Petty Invitational tournament, defeating Sal Thomaselli before being eliminated by Matt Sydal in the quarter-finals in Hammond, Indiana on September 23, 2005. He also won the SCW Heavyweight Championship, and spray-painted the championship belt black to mark "The Black Era" in SCW. He later won the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship as well. He soon joined NWA Midwest winning the promotion's tag team championship with Marek Brave. The two successfully defended the championship against Ryan Boz and Danny Daniels, Brett Wayne and Hype Gotti, and Jayson Reign and Marco Cordova several times in early 2006. He also faced Eric Priest and A.J. Styles in singles matches. He briefly appeared in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and teamed with Jeff Luxon in a loss to The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez) on Impact in October 2006. Independent promotions (2007–2010) On May 25, 2007, while in a match with the Full Impact Pro (FIP) Tag Team Champions The Briscoes in Melbourne, Florida, Black's tag team partner Marek Brave suffered a back injury that sidelined him for several weeks. During this time Black pursued a singles career, competing in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) where he defeated Joey Ryan on June 10 and former mentor Danny Daniels at the supercard Point of No Return '07 on June 16. At PWG's Life During Wartime on July 6, 2008, Black teamed with Jacobs to win the PWG World Tag Team Championship by defeating Roderick Strong and El Generico, who was a replacement for Jack Evans. At FIP's event on December 20, 2008 Black defeated Go Shiozaki to win the FIP World Heavyweight Championship. At FIP's event on May 2, 2009, Davey Richards was awarded the FIP World Heavyweight Championship by forfeit when Black was unable to compete. Ring of Honor Age of the Fall (2007–2009) At the Ring of Honor (ROH) pay-per-view taping of Man Up in September 2007, Black made his debut, alongside Jimmy Jacobs and Necro Butcher, with the three attacking the Briscoe Brothers, hanging Jay Briscoe from the rigging that had been used during the ladder match earlier that night. Jacobs announced that the three had formed a stable called The Age of the Fall. The angle was so controversial that ROH decided to remove the footage from the pay-per-view that was being taped at the event. However, the footage was also heavily requested by ROH fans, so it was shown on the ROH Videowire for the week of September 15. Later on in the event Black faced Jack Evans in a dark match, which ended when Jacobs and Necro Butcher interfered leading The Irish Airborne to help Evans. A six-man tag team match between The Age of the Fall and Jack Evans and the Irish Airborne ended in a no contest when Necro Butcher attacked the referee. Teaming with Jimmy Jacobs and Necro Butcher against The Vulture Squad (Jack Evans and Ruckus) in several handicap matches during early October, he teamed with The Age of the Fall to against Jack Evans, Ruckus and Jigsaw in a 6-man tag team match the following month at Glory by Honor VI Night 1 on November 1. The following night, Black defeated Alex "Sugarfoot" Payne, but was attacked by The Briscoes following the match. He appeared with The Age of the Fall in their match against The Briscoes during the main event. At Final Battle 2007, Black and Jacobs defeated the Briscoes to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles one month later on January 26 to the No Remorse Corps (Davey Richards and Rocky Romero) when competing in an Ultimate Endurance match also involving The Hangmen 3 (Brent Albright and BJ Whitmer), and the team of Austin Aries and Bryan Danielson. At Take No Prisoners, ROH's sixth pay-per-view, Black challenged Nigel McGuinness for the ROH World Championship in a losing effort. At Up For Grabs, Black and Jacobs won an eight-team tournament to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship for a second time. The two lost the championship at Driven to the team of Kevin Steen and El Generico. Black had a second chance at the ROH World Championship at Death Before Dishonor VI in New York City, when he faced McGuinness, Danielson and Claudio Castagnoli in a three-way match, but McGuinness retained. At Final Battle 2008, Black lost a number one contenders match to Austin Aries. Following the match, Jacobs turned on Black, and Black was then attacked by Aries. At Full Circle, Black was given a non-title match against the ROH World Champion Nigel McGuinness on January 16, and defeated McGuinness. The following night, number one contender Aries refused to face McGuinness, so Black faced McGuinness instead, but was unsuccessful as the match ended in a time limit draw. On June 26 at Violent Tendencies, Black defeated Jimmy Jacobs in a steel cage match to end their feud. Singles star (2009–2010) In September 2009, Black had surgery on a bulging disc in his neck. On October 10 Black defeated Kenny King in a first round match and then Claudio Castagnoli, Colt Cabana, Delirious, Chris Hero and Roderick Strong in the finals to win the Survival of the Fittest tournament; this earned him a match for the ROH World Championship. On December 19 at Final Battle 2009, ROH's first live pay-per-view, Black wrestled ROH World Champion Austin Aries to a 60 minute time limit draw. Because of this draw, ROH commissioner Jim Cornette booked the two in a rematch between February 13, 2010 for the company's Eighth Anniversary Show. The booking saw Cornette set up a judging panel with himself on and one person picked by each competitor, in order for there to be a decisive winner in case of another draw. Aries picked Kenny King while Black picked Roderick Strong, whom he guaranteed a title shot should he win. At the event, Black pinned Aries to win the ROH World Championship. On April 3, Black retained the title in a three-way elimination match against Austin Aries and Roderick Strong at The Big Bang! pay-per-view, thereby depriving Strong of his championship chance in a singles match. He also retained at the following pay-per-view, Death Before Dishonor VIII, on June 19, in a match against Davey Richards. Black turned heel at the August 20 tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, after news broke that he had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). His new heel character involved him criticizing the fans who were labeling him a sell-out for signing with WWE, a feeling Lopez states was based on true feelings. He also threatened to take the ROH World Championship with him to WWE, and refused to put the championship at stake in a match with Davey Richards on August 28 which he then lost by submission. On September 11 at Glory By Honor IX Black lost the ROH World Championship to Roderick Strong in a No Disqualification match with Terry Funk as a guest enforcer. This would mark his final appearance for the company. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2012) On August 8, 2010, it was reported Lopez had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, to debut with their developmental promotion Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in September. Lopez had been offered a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and was renegotiating with ROH but Evan Bourne (formerly Matt Sydal) convinced him to join WWE. On September 14, 2010, Lopez (as Tyler Black) made his WWE debut in a dark match prior to the SmackDown taping, defeating Trent Barreta. Lopez debuted for FCW on September 30, using the name Seth Rollins, in a loss to Michael McGillicutty. Rollins then faced Hunico on November 4 in the first ever 'FCW 15' match under 15 minute Iron Man rules. Following this, Rollins, along with Hunico, Richie Steamboat and Jinder Mahal, participated in the FCW 15 Jack Brisco Classic tournament. Rollins qualified for the finals on January 13, 2011 where he defeated Hunico to win the tournament and become the first FCW 15 Champion. On March 25 at a live event, Rollins and Richie Steamboat defeated Damien Sandow and Titus O'Neill to win the Florida Tag Team Championship. On May 12, Rollins and Steamboat lost the championship to Big E. Langston and Calvin Raines. From July 2011, Rollins would feud with Dean Ambrose. Ambrose and Rollins had their first match for the FCW 15 Championship in a 15 minute Iron Man match on the August 14 episode of FCW TV. The match ended in a draw with neither men scoring a fall, so Rollins retained his title. A subsequent 20 minute rematch for the title two weeks later resulted in a similar 0–0 draw. A second 30 minute rematch for the title on the September 18 episode of FCW TV went to a time limit 2–2 draw and the match was sent into sudden death rules, where Rollins scored a pinfall to win the match 3–2. Of note, an entire episode of FCW TV was dedicated to hyping and showing the third match in the series. On September 22, Rollins lost the FCW 15 Championship to Damien Sandow after Ambrose attacked Sandow late in the match, causing Sandow to win the decisive fall by disqualification and therefore win the title. Rollins made his WWE TV debut in a video package that aired during the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view in February 2012, where he was shown working out with John Cena in Cena's gym; Rollins was also featured in a speaking role. On February 23, 2012, he defeated Leo Kruger to become the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. NXT Champion and the Shield (2012–2014) In June 2012, Lopez, as Seth Rollins, debuted on the second episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University as a high-energy maverick, where he defeated Jiro. On the August 1 episode of NXT, Rollins was inserted into the Gold Rush Tournament to crown the first NXT Champion, where he defeated Drew McIntyre in the quarter-finals. On the August 15 episode of NXT, Rollins defeated Michael McGillicutty in the semi-finals of the Gold Rush Tournament. On the August 29 episode of NXT, Rollins defeated Jinder Mahal in the finals of the Gold Rush Tournament to become the inaugural NXT Champion. On the October 10 episode of NXT, Rollins had his first successful defense of his title against McGillicutty. During the November 15 tapings of NXT, Rollins pinned Mahal again in his second successful title defense; the episode of the match aired on December 12 due to tape delay. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view on November 18, Rollins, alongside Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, attacked Ryback during the triple-threat main event for the WWE Championship, which led to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain his title. The trio of Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose declared themselves "The Shield" and vowed to rally against "injustice" while denying that they were working for Punk, but would routinely emerge from the crowd to attack Punk's adversaries such as Ryback, The Miz, Kane and Daniel Bryan, who had attempted to save Kane. This led to a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match being set up for the TLC pay-per-view pitting the three men of the Shield against Ryback and Team Hell No (Kane and Bryan), which Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins won in their debut match. During the January 2, 2013 episode of NXT, which was taped on December 6, 2012, Rollins, now part of the Shield, defended his title against Corey Graves; as Graves was about to win the match, Ambrose and Reigns attacked him to cause a disqualification, but Rollins retained his title. On the January 7 episode of NXT taped on the same date, Rollins faced Big E Langston in a no disqualification title match. The NXT locker room neutralized the other Shield members, and Langston defeated Rollins to win the title. Rollins and the Shield later, despite CM Punk and Mr. McMahon's orders, interfered in the WWE Title match at the Royal Rumble allowing CM Punk to defeat the Rock. McMahon, however, upon request of the Rock restarted the match. On the January 28th edition of Raw, Heyman's relationship with the Shield was revealed when McMahon displayed footage of Heyman paying them to attack Brad Maddox and his cameraman Carson. In the months after they debuted as a united front, The Shield was literally unstoppable as a unit. They bested the imposing grouping of John Cena, Sheamus & Ryback at WWE Elimination Chamber. At WrestleMania 29, The Shield made victims of Randy Orton, Sheamus & Big Show in what was The Show of Shows debut of "The Hounds of Justice." The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious. Four days later on SmackDown, the Shield's assault on the Undertaker resulted in him being triple-powerbombed him through the announcers' table. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, after Ambrose won the WWE United States Championship, Rollins and Reigns defeated Team Hell No in a tag team tornado match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. At Battleground, a fired Cody Rhodes and Goldust earned their jobs back by beating Rollins and Reigns in a non-title match. The Shield teamed with The Real Americans to defeat the Rhodes brothers, The Usos & Rey Mysterio at Survivor Series, but Rollins was eliminated from the bout. The Shield was less fortunate at WWE TLC, where an errant spear from Reigns allowed CM Punk to pin Ambrose and beat the entire Shield in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. On the December 30 edition Raw, Rollins accepted an open challenge from Punk to face The Shield's "best" member, but was unsuccessful in his attempt to defeat the former WWE Champion. All three members of The Shield competed in the 2014 Royal Rumble match. Rollins scored three eliminations along with Ambrose and spent the second longest amount of time in the match after entering at #2. Later in the match Rollins with eliminated, along with Ambrose, by their teammate Roman Reigns after Ambrose attempted to eliminate Reigns. The next night on Raw, The Shield would compete in a six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena with all three members of the winning team qualifying to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Rollins along with the rest of The Shield lost the match by disqualification after The Wyatt Family attacked John Cena. This would set up a feud between The Shield and the Wyatt Family which would lead to a six-man tag team match at the upcoming Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. He and the rest of The Shield were defeated by The Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber event, when Reigns was pinned. On the March 3 Raw, the Shield lost a rematch with the Wyatt Family when the Shield's poor teamwork led to Rollins walking out during the match; Rollins claimed that he had enough of being the glue holding the group together. However, The Shield quickly got back on the same page and began a feud with Kane, turning all members of The Shield faces in the process. During this feud, Kane was joined by the New Age Outlaws to battle The Shield in a six-man tag-team match at WrestleMania XXX, which The Shield won. The Shield then started feuding with Evolution. The two teams clashed at Extreme Rules where The Shield came out as the winners. In a rematch with no holds barred and elimination rules at Payback, the Shield eliminated all three of Evolution without losing a member. Money in the Bank and the Authority (2014–2015) On the post-Payback Raw on June 2, Triple H intended to continue Evolution's feud with The Shield, but Batista quit; Triple H thus resorted to "Plan B", which consisted of Rollins abruptly attacking Ambrose and Reigns from behind with a steel chair, thus turning heel. He then handed the chair to Randy Orton, who also assaulted Reigns and Ambrose. Rollins then stood over his former teammates with Triple H and Orton. Triple H promised that Rollins would explain his actions, but on the June 6 edition of SmackDown, Rollins instead stated that only he deserves to know why he betrayed Reigns and Ambrose. Later, he won the match against Dolph Ziggler, who interrupted his promo just before their match, and attacked Big Show during his match with Randy Orton. on June 9 Raw, Rollins was interviewed by Michael Cole, after the rest of the Shield had come out and made vow to keep on fighting Evolution. In the interview, Rollins stated that the Shield would not be a success without him, that Ambrose and Reigns were not his brothers, but just business partners. On the June 17 episode of Main Event, Rollins announced a second ladder match at Money in the Bank and appointed himself as the first entrant. Rollins promptly became embroiled in a feud with Dean Ambrose, with Rollins attacking Ambrose during his matches. On the June 23 episode of Raw, after Ambrose cost Rollins a win over Rob Van Dam, Rollins convinced Triple H to add Ambrose to the ladder match. At Money in the Bank, Rollins won the briefcase after Kane knocked out Ambrose and held the ladder for him. The next night on Raw, Ambrose stated that every time Rollins would attempt to cash in his Money in the Bank contract, Ambrose would attack Rollins and stop him from getting a championship opportunity. Seth Rollins versus Dean Ambrose was scheduled at Battleground, but Ambrose was ejected from the arena by Triple H. Later that night, Rollins came out and announced that he had won their match by forfeit. Rollins would then get attacked by Ambrose and a vicious brawl ensued where both men had to be pulled apart by both The Authority and security. Rollins was then shown leaving the arena into the parking lot, where Ambrose was hiding in the trunk of a car and attempted to attack Rollins with a tire iron before Rollins managed to drive away. On the August 4 edition of Raw, Rollins lost the Beat The Clock challenge when Ambrose distracted him during his match to pick the stipulation for their match at SummerSlam. Later in the week on Smackdown, Ambrose revealed the stipulation to be a Lumberjack match against Rollins at SummerSlam. They fought at the SummerSlam pay-per-view where Rollins defeated Ambrose. The next night on Raw, Ambrose attacked Seth during a backstage interview. This led to Rollins curb stomping Ambrose through cinder blocks and injuring him; putting him out of action for weeks. Rollins was then scheduled to face Roman Reigns at Night of Champions, however Reigns had to pull out of the match due to legitimate emergency hernia surgery. At the PPV, Rollins declared himself the winner of their match by forfeit and issued an open challenge, which prompted Ambrose to return to attack Rollins. Later that night, Rollins interfered in the main event and attempted to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on Brock Lesnar, only to be seen off by John Cena. For the next several weeks Rollins would be attacked and blindsided by both Cena and Ambrose until Ambrose and Rollins faced off at the main event of Hell in a Cell, in a Hell in a Cell Match, which Rollins won via pinfall, after Bray Wyatt interfered and attacked Ambrose. During the match, both Rollins and Ambrose fell from the cell through announce tables. Rollins would lead Team Authority in a Traditional 5-on-5 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match in the pay per view's main event. Rollins survived until the end until he was defeated by Dolph Ziggler who received an assist from Sting as he made his in-ring WWE debut. Due to the Authority's loss in the match, the Authority were ousted from power. Rollins would continue his feud with John Cena leading to a Tables Match at Tables, Ladders and Chairs...and Stairs with the stipulation that if Rollins was victorious, Cena would lose his No. #1 contendership for the World Title. Rollins would twice send Cena through a table with the help former members of the Authority, but at the pay-per view Roman Reigns returned, preventing Big Show from attacking John Cena, which allowed Cena to win the match. On the December 15 episode of Raw, Seth Rollins defeated John Cena in a steel cage match with help from WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar after shaking hands with Paul Heyman. On the December 29 episode of Raw, Rollins took out guest host Christian and held guest host Edge hostage; threatening to paralyze him with a Curb Stomp to the MITB briefcase with the help of Big Show and J&J Security, forcing John Cena to reinstate the Authority. When Cena obliged, Rollins went ahead with the attack anyway before Cena thwarted him. After, Cena was beaten down, Rollins along with his cohorts proceeded up the ramp. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon then appeared and celebrated their return. The Authority announced the following week that Rollins would be added to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match between Cena and the champion Brock Lesnar on January 25 Royal Rumble pay per view; making the match a triple threat. At Fastlane, Rollins teamed up with Kane and Big Show to face Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan and Ryback in a winning effort. During the post-match beatdown, Randy Orton returned from injury and attacked Kane and Big Show while Rollins escaped. The next night on RAW, Orton would rejoin the Authority however tensions would rise between Orton and Rollins. On the March 9 episode of Raw, Orton betrayed Rollins after a match and viciously beat him down. WWE World Heavyweight Champion (2015–present) This led to a match between Rollins and Orton at WrestleMania 31, which Orton won.Later that night, Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank contract during the WWE World Heavyweight Championship main event between Brock Lesnar and former Shield stablemate Roman Reigns, making it a triple threat match. Rollins curb stomped Lesnar and Reigns before pinning Reigns to win the match and his first WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He became the first man to cash in a Money in the Bank contract at WrestleMania, as well as the first man to cash in during a match in progress. By winning the title, he gained a spot on the next morning's episode of Today. Rollins is the first and only (so far) to have held the NXT championship and won the WWE World Heavyweight championship. On the April 6 edition of Raw it was announced that Seth Rollins will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Randy Orton at Extreme Rules. That next week, Orton announced that the title match will be a Steel Cage match, with Rollins adding the stipulation that the RKO is banned after defeating Kane in that same night. Throughout April, Rollins and Kane failed to see eye-to-eye, with Rollins openly criticizing Kane's job performance. Nonetheless, at Extreme Rules, Rollins defeated Orton by escaping the cage. In May, Rollins and Kane kept to criticize each other after Kane annonced that, by vote on the WWE App, Rollins would defend the title against Orton and Reigns in a triple threat match that later became a four-way match when Ambrose defeated Rollins, and as per pre-stipulation by Kane, Ambrose was added to the match, which lead to Triple H return on screen on the May 11 episode of Raw, where he announced that if Rollins would lose the title at Payback, Kane would no longer be the WWE's Director of Operations. At Payback, Kane sided with Rollins, who ultimately won the four-way match, after performing a Pedigree (Triple H's finishing move) on Orton. He retained his title once more at Elimination Chamber after being disqualified for shoving a referee. Personal life In 2014, Lopez got engaged to his long term girlfriend Leighla Schultz. They have been together for seven years prior to their engagement. The couple live together in Davenport, Iowa. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Seth Rollins' ***''Avada Kedavra'' (Superkick to a kneeling or seated opponent) – 2010–2011; used a signature move thereafter ***''Blackout'' (NXT) / Peace of Mind / Curb Stomp (WWE) (Running pushing stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) – 2012–2015 ***Diving high knee, sometimes while springboarding − 2012–2013; used a signature move thereafter ***Fall forward single-underhook DDT – 2015–present *** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) – 2015–present; adopted from Triple H ***''Skywalker'' (Standing shiranui) – 2012–2013; used as a signature move thereafter **'As Tyler Black' ***''God's Last Gift'' / Small Package Driver (Fisherman DDT followed into a small package, sometimes from the top rope) ***''Paroxysm'' (Spinning lifting inverted DDT) ***Corkscrew 450° splash ***Superkick, sometimes preceded by a turnbuckle powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex lifted and twisted into a reverse STO ** Belly to back suplex ** Bridging Northern Lights Suplex ** Burning Hammer ** Clothesline ** Diving Elbow Drop ** Diving Moonsault ** Diving Neckbreaker from the second rope ** Diving Plancha ** Diving Clothesline from the second rope **Diving splash ** Electric Chair Driver ** Face Stomp ** Falling DDT ** Frankensteiner ** Frog Splash **Fireman's carry facebuster ** Fireman's Carry Cutter sometimes from the second rope ** Hangman's Neckbreaker ** Knee Drop **Inverted hurricanrana ** Monkey Flip **Multiple kick variations ***Big boot ***Drop *** Enzuigiri ***Jumping corkscrew roundhouse *** Pele *** Heel *** Hesitation Drop *** Running Single Leg Drop ** Reverse STO to the Second Turnbuckle ** Regal Stretch ** Release German Suplex ** Pendulum Backbreaker ** Phoenix Splash (Corkscrew 450 Splash) **Running shooting star press ** Somersault senton ** Snap Suplex ** Stinger Splash **Springboard clothesline ** Springboard Moonsault **Standing moonsault ** Stunner ** Suicide Dive ** Tree of woe double foot stomp ** Tope Con Hilo ** Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors ** Turnbuckle Powerbomb *'Managers' **Lacey **Rain **Allison Wonderland **Mr. Milo Beasley **Dean Ambrose **Roman Reigns **'J&J Security (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury)' *'Tag teams and stables' **The Shield ** [[The Authority|'The Authority']] *'Nickname(s)' **"The Architect of The Shield" **'"The Architect"' **'"The (Undisputed" Future of WWE"' ** "Mr. Money In The Bank" *'Entrance themes' **"American Love" by Haste The Day (IWA Mid-South) **Battle On" by War of Ages **"The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho **"Flesh It Out" by Blues Saraceno (NXT) **"Special Op"' by Jim Johnston (WWE; December 16, 2012 – June 2, 2014; used while a part of The Shield) **'"The Second Coming"' by CFO$ (WWE; June 9, 2014 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Intense Division Championship (1 time) *'All-American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marek Brave (1) and Jimmy Jacobs (1) *'Florida Championship Wrestling / NXT Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW 15 Championship (1 time) **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Richie Steamboat **Jack Brisco Classic Tournament (2011) **First FCW Grand Slam Champion *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling' **MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Marek Brave *'NXT Wrestling' ** NXT Championship (1 time) ** Gold Rush Tournament (2012) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Jacobs *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'17' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jimmy Jacobs **Survival of the Fittest (2009) *'Scott County Wrestling' **SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship ([[List of WWE Champions|1 time, Current]]) **WWE United States Champion ([[WWE United States Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Roman Reigns ** Money In The Bank (2014) ** Slammy Award for Breakout Star of the Year (2013) – with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield ** Slammy Award for Faction of the Year (2013) – with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield ** Slammy Award for Double Cross of the Year (2014) - Betraying The Shield and joining ** Slammy Award for Faction of the Year (2014) - with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield ** Slammy Award for Anti-Gravity Moment of the Year (2014) - Diving off the balcony at ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2014) - Team Cena vs. Team Authority at Survivor Series External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Seth Rollins Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:2005 debuts Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Grappling Entertainments Athletic Revolution alumni Category:Impact Pro Wrestling (USA) alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Rings of Europe Switzerland alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Champions Category:FCW 15 Champions Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:FCW Florida Heavyweight Champions Category:NXT Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:FCW Grand Slam champions Category:Iowa wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Epic alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE United States Champions